Waiting for the One and Only
by sardine1919
Summary: Rikku is living with her cousin Yuna while looking for true love, only to find it in an old friend...... Tikku. AU. First fic.
1. Nice Days and Gloomy Nights

DISCLAIMER: In this story, exept for the plot, Squaresoft owns, NOT ME.  
  
*My first fic. Tikku and AU.*  
  
Waiting for the One and Only.........  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Nice days, Gloomy nights  
  
Rikku awoke from her slumber on a chilly thursday night with her blonde hair covering her face, she herd the same noises thaat woke her up EVERY night for 4 nights in a row. The same moans and grunts from her cousins room, Yuna, and to be frank.....she could not take it anymore. Poor Rikku could not get two full hours of sleep in Yuna's house because of her nightley ''activites'' and it's worse because Rikku's room is right next to hers! Covering her face with her pillow, she tried to get back to sleep........  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
Rikku pulled the pillow of her head in the morning. She did'nt get any sleep in the night. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. She hopped on her feet and walked slowley to the washroom. She needed a shower.......  
  
~30 minutes later~~  
  
Steeping out of her room with her clothes on, she slowley walked down to the kitchen. Rikku wore her favourite mini skirt that was green, and a purple T-shirt. As she steeped down the stairs, she tripped. All the way down to the bottom of the stairs. As she rubbed her head, she noticed whatever she tripped on was caught on her shoe. She looked closley and noticed they were pink panties. 'how these get on the staits?' she wonderd. As she held them in her hand, she walked to the kitchen door and opened it seeing Yuna cooking.  
  
''Hey! Yuna! Looking for these?'' Rikku yelled throwing the garments to Yuna, landing on her head.  
  
Yuna grabbed them off her head. ''Why did you have these?" she asked.  
  
"They were on the stairs!'' Rikku giggled as she took a seat on the table, getting ready to leave for work. She worked as a Chef at a place called Besaid Truffle. She loved her job though she never cooked at they're home.  
  
Yuna, on the otherhand, worked at a club and always brought home a new guy with her And Rikku was sick of her 'show-off cousin' for being so immature. Rikku always thought that she always did this to show off, because, even at 19, Rikku has'nt got a Kiss. She always saved her lips for one she could love always.  
  
'I hav'nt found Mr.Perfect yet though.....but I willl someday.' Rikku thought after finishing breakfast and leaving for work.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.1 complete. Please be kind to my first fic. If even 1 review is good, I'll contunie.  
  
Thanks :) 


	2. The Daily Chef Suprise

Disclaimer: Read previous chapter  
  
Waiting for the One and Only  
  
Chapter 2: The Daily Chef "Suprise"  
  
Rikku drove in her car to her job. She love her work with her heart, becaues she always loved to cook, even when she was younger than 4.  
  
~~~~ FLASHBACK~~~~  
  
Rikku's mom frantically looked all over the tottlers room for the young girl. "Rikku? Rikku!" she'd yell, screaming into her closet or in her toychest serching for the energeitc girl. Rikku always played ''Hide and Seek" with her friends in the house, so her mom looked in all her favoite hiding places.  
  
After giving up, she shamefully walked to the kitchen. But, to her suprise, little Rikku sat on the floor with a mess of flour and water under her, and formed in little biscuits. Mom could not help but chuckle. To Rikku's orders, he also baked the cookies, letting Rikku eat them, oddley enough with no sugar. Though they also tasted dry, Rikku ate them all up!  
  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~  
  
She walked to the door and opened it, then walked to the ''Employees only" room and into the kitchen. Putting her apron on, she started with the first order, steak. Everyday, she cooked steak. She did'nt at all mind, though, but it was getting boring. In the room, as well were many other chef's. Alot of them, she did'nt know, exept one, named Dona. They were not friends, but enemys. She contunied to cook........  
  
~~~After Work~~~  
  
After 6 hours, 4 PM. to 10PM., she relaxed and walked to her car, wanting to get home and sleep.  
  
BUT SHE WOULD NOT GET THE CHANCE........  
  
She turned the key to the cars lock and was about to get in, but she felted a hand wrap around her mouth and one around her waist, and was pulled away to the rear, empty alley near the reasturant. Screaming was futile, so she was stuck with no excape from the perverted freak........  
  
SHE WAS TRPPED!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.2 is done. Please R&R.  
  
Sardines Forever! :) 


End file.
